


Sticky situations

by Cai3232



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Awkward Sexual Situations, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Horn Stimulation, I REGRET NOTHING, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai3232/pseuds/Cai3232
Summary: John gets a little overexcited about his most recent (and only) time winning against Karkat in a fight. A misunderstanding brings the boys to a sticky conclusion.





	Sticky situations

“Hahah!”  
The human laughed down at him, thoroughly enjoying having the upper hand for once. He struggled, staring daggers in the stupid pink meat sack that was John Egbert, but it was useless, John had pinned down his legs with the majority of his body weight and was now holding his hands in place over his head. Fuck. John only grinned wider at his stare.  
“Heheh! Wow! I’m actually surprised I was able to keep you down, you’re pretty strong for your size, Karkat!”  
He growled, making sure to flash his fangs. John gave an uneasy smile in response, his dorky front teeth poking out.  
“Fine, whatever, you caught me by surprise, now get the fuck off me before I make you.”  
But John’s confident smile only returned at his threat. What was this idiotic nooklicker up to?  
“Noope, not yet at least, I’m going to take this rare occasion to sort out some questions I’ve had for a while.”  
He didn’t even have a second to ask of John’s intentions before an impossible warmth was wrapped around his left horn, sending jolting heat straight to his groin. A sharp gasp was wrenched from his mouth followed by a shuddery chirp.  
“Woah! I didn’t know trolls could make those sounds, are you like ticklish here or something?”  
He was having trouble responding, still trying to recover from the shock of having something so untouched suddenly being manhandled.  
“D-don’t- ff-“  
John had gone from groping and squeezing to trailing his nails down the tip of the horn right to the base where it connected to his scalp. His whole frame arched, lifting John up a bit as well. Oh ff-uckk. He could barely concentrate enough to try and stop John and at this point he wasn’t sure if he wanted to anymore. His eyes were shut tight, a desperate whine edging his voice as his claws kneaded at the humans thighs. Oh gog, he was so fucking close. 

Egbert’s hand froze on his horn.

No!!

He opened his eyes to stare pleadingly up at the human. John’s eyes were wide and a prominent flush had covered his face and neck. he could feel the wetness of his genetic material already beginning to soak his jeans as he shallowly rocked his hips in a desperate need of friction.  
“K-Karkat, I-“  
“P-pl-ease” 

John bit his lip.

As soon as he thought it was over John had both hands on his horns and was now stroking with intent, tightly gripped intent that made him tense all over, the heat was back and coiling tighter than before. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. John gave a helpful roll of the hips and he was gone. With eyes clamped and claws dug deep into John’s thighs he keened high and breathless. He could feel pump after pump of his genetic material, trembling with the sheer force of it and slumping back once he was spent.  
He and John sat like that for a few good minutes, only the sound of their shallow breathing filled the room.  
“..W-wow..do all trolls usually come this much..?”  
Egbert was staring down at the mess of red now staining their clothes and the floor. Shiiit..he was going to have to clean that up later.  
“Yes. Now, if you could kindly get the fuck off me I would appreciate it.”  
John looked a bit offended, although he did stand up, his own pants looking a bit..tight.  
“Dude, I just got you off and you can’t even say thank you?”  
He sat up, mauling the thought over. John, unfortunately, was right, he could have stopped..  
He gave a sigh, looking up at the other.  
“I-..thank you. But. You can never open your seed-flap to anyone else about this. Un-der-stood?”  
He stared Egbert in the eyes.  
“U-uh yeah, sure. Heh, uh, maybe you could return the favor some time?”  
He was tempted to decline just to see the disappointment on the humans face but John’s blush and the way he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck was just too..cute.  
“Maybe. Keep it in mind. Now, get the hell out of my hive!”


End file.
